


Murphy's Law

by bringmesomepie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Dean, Cas says like seven words in the whole fic, Crying Dean, Dean Centric, Elevators, Elevatorstuck, Gen, M/M, Murphy's Law, POV Dean Winchester, Pregnant, Sorry Not Sorry, casefic, elevator birth, ghost - Freeform, graphic birth, not mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:04:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is not gay. He doesn’t fine men attractive at all. He’s just in love with Cas, and Cas is as sexy as fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murphy's Law

“Dude, wake up!” Sam shouted throwing a pillow at Dean. Dean flinched and groaned.

“Wha?” Dean groggily replied.

“It’s time for you to wake up.” Sam smirked as he tied her boot. “You were making some seriously happy noises. Dreaming about Cas again?”

“So what if I was? You gotta problem with that?” Dean sat up. “Besides, ever since I said yes to Michael with the conditions that he killed Lucifer and leave with me perfectly fine along you and Bobby Cas hasn’t been so happy with me.”

You should call him.” Sam stood pulling on his jacket.

“And tell him what? _Hey Cas, just wanted to pray to your feathery ass saying I have fallen completely head over heels in love with you and I’m sorry for saying yes to Michael and going against everything I believe in about destiny?_ ” Dean stood and walked over to his duffel.

“That’s a start.” Sam shrugged. “I don’t know, man. All I know is I’m getting sick of waking up to the moan of your wet dreams and then your morning wood. Go take a shower and clean the pipes and call Cas. I’m going to go get some breakfast for us.” Sam walked out of the motel room.

Dean wasn’t embarrassed that Cas’s name rolled off his tongue in the middle of his orgasm in the shower. He wasn’t ashamed that he was picturing Cas shoving his massive dick into Dean’s ass or Dean sucking Cas off. Dean wasn’t gay.

Dean Winchester is not gay. He doesn’t fine men attractive at all. He’s just in love with Cas, and Cas is as sexy as fuck.

So, Dean prayed the same prayed he told Sam he would and he got nothing responds. He knew for some reason that day wasn’t going to get any better and he was right.

^%$#@#$%^&*

“So I think I found us a case.” Sam exclaimed as they sat down in the diner.

“What is it?”

Sam pulls out a newspaper and hands it to Dean. “Man staying late dies in his office. Door were locked and he is on the 14th floor. His throat was ripped out.”

“So you’re think ghost?”

“Yep, It’s actually like a twenty minute drive from here. I can talk with the vics wife and you can look at the crime scene and we meet up at the morgue.”

Dean nodded and threw a twenty down on the table.

*&^%$#@!@#$%^&^%$#$%^&

“So Mrs. Kelly, is there anyone who had a grudge against your husband? Anyone who wanted to hurt him?”

“No, Alex was the sweetest, kindest man I knew. He worked his ass off to get as far as he did in his career. He didn’t kiss the boss’s ass or smooze his way through the promotions. He worked hard and did the best he could. Nothing put him in a bad mood. He was always positive. If he didn’t get the big buck client or had a rough day he would come home and sit with me. He would always say to me “Marty, life’s too short for anger. Why spend your whole life hating and being angry when you can find the happy and positive things in life?” No one hated my husband. What’s there to hate?” Mrs. Kelly sobbed.

“Thank you for your time, Mrs. Kelly. Call us if you have any more information.” Sam handed he a card. “I’m sorry for your loss.”

Sam walked down the sidewalk and pulled out his phone. Dean answered after two rings. “Hey.”

“Hey, so what did you get on the wife?”

“Alex Kelly, our vic, is one of the guys that works hard and get all the promotions but you can’t get mad at him because he actually earned it.”

“You thinking deal?”

“No, I exactly don’t because Mrs. Kelly said he has always been that way; ever since they met 30 years ago.”

“I did pick up a plethora of EMF all over that man’s office. Definitely a spirit.”

“Ok, pick me up and we can head over to the motel and do research and figure out in violent death in that office.”

“No can do, Sammy. I’m heading back to the office to search for info there.”

“I thought you were already there. Where did you go?”

“I went to see the body. Turns out the ghost used a letter opener to kill him.”

“Those things are duller than butter knifes…”

“Bingo.” Dean interrupted.

“How did they not hear what was going on?”

“Nobody was there. His assistant leaves a little early because he is massively pregnant and her maternity leave starts in 2 weeks so she cut back her hours.”

“How do you know that?”

“I talk to her right before I left. Call me when you get anything.”

“Yeah, have fun with your B & E.” Dean hung up.

&^%$@#$%^%$#@!@#$%^&

The place wasn’t closed yet so he could still talk to workers about Alex Kelly. He took the elevator to the 14th floor and walked down the hall when he spotted the vics assistant struggled to lift two pretty heavy looking boxes. He walked over to the woman.

“You look like you need some help.” Dean smiled laying a hand on her shoulder. She flinched and looked up at Dean. “You’re Mr. Alex Kelly’s assistant, right?”

“Yeah, we talked earlier today.” She smiled putting both her hand on the small of her back. “I really could use some help. I’m supposed to take these down to my car to take over to Mrs. Kelly’s house. These are Mr. Kelly’s personal belongings. I just don’t have the energy. This would be my third and final trip up and down this building.” She panted and rubbed her extended middle.

“I don’t think I ever caught your name. I’m Dean.”

“Scarlett.” She smiled.

Dean looked at the boxes. “I got the boxes; you just lead me where I need to go.” Scarlett close her eyes and let a deep breath out and slowly rubbed up and down over her belly. “Are you alright?”

She nodded and hummed. “Mmm-hmm.” She paused. “Been having Braxton Hick contractions…or false contraction since around the time you left this morning.”

Dean nodded and lifted the boxes. “So do you know what that little ones gender is?”

She laughed. “Yeah, I’m having a boy, but there’s nothing little about him. I swear I have enough room for two.”

“This your first baby?”

“No, I have a three year old daughter.” She said as she grabbed Dean’s arm and hisses in pain. “Ow, that hurt.”

“Are you sure you’re not in labor?”

“Yeah, I’m sure. It was just a hearty kick.” She nodded and they continued to walk.

“So who’s the baby daddy?”

“I don’t know.” She deadpanned.

“How is that?” Dean smirked.

“I used a sperm donor and my daughter was adopted.” Dean nodded and pressed the down arrow on the elevator. “I was married right before I decided I wanted to adopt a child. My ex husband didn’t want children so he left.”

“Well, he’s a dick.” Dean blurted out.

“Yeah, well, a year ago I decided that I hadn’t been on any dates and wanted another baby. So went to find a sperm donor.”

“I admire your independence and confidence.” Dean smiled as the elevator doors opened. They walked in. Scarlett walked to eh back and gripped the handle inside. Dean set the boxes down on the ground and touched her shoulder. “Scarlett, I think you are in labor. I don’t think these fake.”

“No, they are fake. My due date isn’t for another 3 weeks.” She shook her head.

“You are going on maternity leave in 2 weeks. Why so close?”

“I need the pay.” She said gripping the handle again holding in a groan. Dean looked around the elevator and suddenly the elevator jerked to a stop. Dean kept somewhat of his balance and caught Scarlett in his arms.

“You ok?”

“Mmm-Hmm” She hummed straightening up holding the small of her back. Dean started pressing all the buttons on the door and nothing happened. He tried to pry the door open but they weren’t going anywhere. Dean looked at the emergency box and opened it. Of course the damn phone was broke. “Are we stuck in here?”

“Looks like it.” He pulled out his phone. “I got no service in here.”

“Crap, I left my phone on my desk.” She said gripping her stomach and her face twisted into a pained look. “Ow, that was a hard kick.”

Dean crept over to her filling the two feet distance between them. “Scarlett, you’re in labor. Those aren’t kicks they are contractions. Those fake contractions you thought you were having were real. I know this because either you unknowingly pee bloody clear fluid or that bloody clear fluid was your water that broke.”

&^%$#@!@^&^%$#@!@#%^

**_10 Minutes Later…_ **

Dean stripped off his jacket, flannel, and helped Scarlett out of her sweater and balled them up and Scarlett eased herself to the ground. “Are you comfortableish?”

“I guess. Thanks for let me use you flannel.” She said rubbing her belly. She had her knee bent up. “Could you do me a huge favor?”

Dean smirked as he sat down perpendicular to Scarlett. “Yeah, anything to get you comfortable.”

She laughed and ran his fingers through her hair. “Can you please take my shoes off? They are making me hot.”

“No problem.” Dean crawled over and untied her combat boot. “I’m liking your boots.”

She laughed again. “Really? They are the only shoes I can’ fit around my swollen ankles.”

Dean scoffed as he slid the second shoe off. “You’re ankles are not swollen. What are they normally? Toothpicks?” Dean gently raised her foot closely examined jokingly.

“Oh you didn’t have to take off my socks. I don’t want you to see my disgusting feet.” She blushed.

“You’re feet aren’t disgusting. Just wait until you see mine.” Dean smiled and crawled back to his spot. He didn’t even realize that Scarlett was staring him down. “What?”

“Take off your shoes and socks.” She laughed. Dean did as he was told. “They aren’t disgusting. They are cute.”

“Scarlett, you are an adorably big flirt. I’m surprised you haven’t found the perfect man yet.”

“Isn’t it obvious that I’m flirting with you?” She blushed.

“oh sweetheart, you are a neon sign.” Dean smirked.

Her smiled faded. “Are you turning me down?”

“Scar, don’t get me wrong you are an attractive woman but I’m in love with someone else.”

“I see; another woman?” She frowned.

Dean smirked. “No, he’s not a woman. He’s an angel and perfect in my eyes. I did something recently that went against everything I believe in and he is pissed at me.”

“OWW! Contraction!” She yelled suddenly. Dean slid towards her and he fell between her legs and grabbed her hands. “Argh!”

&^%$#@!@#$%^&^%$#

**_2 ½ Hours Later…_ **

“So it’s all real?”

“Big foots not.”

She smirked as Dean ran his finger through her hair. Dean laid in the middle of the elevator and Scarlett laid her head on her stomach and bent her knees so the wall held her feet in place. “So you and your brother are here because…”

“Mr. Kelly was killed by a ghost.”

“I thought something was off whenever I entered his office.”

“I came up here to ask some of his coworkers questions but I saw you need help.”

“Glad you helped me, I would be a mess right now.” She started to tense up. “Dean.”

Dean sat up and sat with her between his legs. He opened his hand palms up and Scarlett took them and squeezed. “AH! Ugh!”

“Shh, Shh, relax, tensing will just make thing worse. Just breathe. Hee-hee-whoo.” Scarlett closed her eyes and nodded and mimicked Dean’s breathing. “There. They are about 5 minutes apart.”

“Why haven’t they found yet? We have been in here for hours.” She panted. “WE are never going to get out of here. I don’t wanna give birth in an elevator.”

Dean rubbed her now soft belly. “You might have to warm up to the idea that this might be where you have that baby boy. I may have never delivered a baby but I do know how.”

“How?”

“I may or may not have taken nursing classes for those 2 years my brother was at Stanford. I did a few case every now and then but took those night classes for 2 years.”

“You’re a very interesting man—“ She paused. “Oh God. They are speeding up.” Scarlet clenched Dean’s outer thighs. “AH! ARGH!!” She yelled. “ _No, no, no, no, no._ Dean, I gotta push. I gotta push now!”

“Scar, prop against the wall instead of me. I need to be able to catch the baby.” Dean helped her out of the pants.

She moved herself and brought her knees to chest. “NNGH!”

Dean took one of her hand into his own. “Good, Scar. You’re doing good.”

&^%$#@!@%^%$#@#$%

“Dean, I’m gonna be sick.” Scar panted in between pushes 20 minutes there. The head right was there. Dean looked around a spot a medium fruit bowl in one of the boxes. He grabbed it handed into Scarlett and she proceeded to throw all. Dean stayed in between her legs but rubbed her stomach.

“You good now?” Dean asked as she placed the bowl beside her. “It’s normal to throw up during labor.”

“I’m just glad Mr. Kelly had a whole bunch of useless stuff in his office.” She panted before pushing again.

“Ok, Scar, I need you to give me a big push and the head will be out.”

“It hurts…” She yelled.

“I know, I know. I need a big push. He’s right here.” Dean took Scar’s hand and touched the top of her babies’ head.

“Oh my God. That’s my baby.”

“He’s almost her. Give me a big push then the head is out.”

She pushed hard and the head slid out. She caught her breath and pushed again. “Agh!” One shoulder popped out. “Dean, talk to me. Tell me that guy you are in love with.”

“Right now?”

“Yeah!” She pushed.

“Ok, He’s name is Castiel Novak. When I told you he was an angel I wasn’t lying. He’s an Angel of the Lord.”

“What did you do to make him pissed at you?” She let out a breath.

“My brother let Lucifer out of his cage and it was total Hell of Earth. These angel told me that I was a vessel for the arch angel Michael and if I let him ride around in my meat he could kill the devil. I said yes so fast it could have made your head spin. Normally if you’re a vessel it like being strapped to comet, it leaves you rode hard and hung up wet. I made Michael promise me my safety along with my Brother and one other guy, his name is Bobby. Michael agreed and now I’m here. I saved the world but lost the man I love.”

“He doesn’t deserve you, Dean.” She pushed hard and went limp in relief. Dean caught the baby. He set him in her arms and he ripped off his shirt and swaddled the baby in it then took his flannel and wrapped it around the baby again.

“No, I don’t deserve him. He pulled me out of Hell and I repay him by going against everything I believe in about destiny.” Dean took a shoelace and tied it around the umbilical cord and took out his knife and cut it. He delivered the afterbirth and threw it in the bowl she Scar had gotten sick in. He helped Scar back into her pants. The little boy cried for a few minutes. “I think he might be hungry.”

She nodded and wiggled her arm out of her sleeve and lifted her shirt up. She sat up with one hand tried to detach the hook of her bra. It was a hook in the front bra. She blushed and looked up at Dean.

Dean smiled and un hooked it for her. She brought the baby to her nipple and he instantly latched on. Dean stood and tried pressing buttons on the elevator of try fixing the emergency phone. “Hey, Dean, what time is it?”

Dean looked at his watch. “It’s half past midnight.”

“Ok, thanks.” She nodded.

“Why?”

“It’s nothing. Yesterday was just the anniversary of my baby sister’s death. I’m just glad that my son wasn’t born until midnight.”

Dean nodded. “I’m sorry for your loss.” Dean tried to pull open the elevator door.

“It’s ok it was 5 years old. She died in a fire. Fell asleep with her boyfriend and he still had a cigarette in his hand.”

 _‘Dean?’_ Dean heard from outside. _‘Dean, are you in the trapped in the elevator?’_

It was Sam. “Sam? Is that you?”

_‘Yeah, I took care of the job by myself. Is there anyone else with you? I call someone to get it working again.’_

“Did you call 9-1-1 to get the elevator working? There’s a woman in the elevator with me. I just delivered her baby.”

 _‘Just hang tight, Dean. It shouldn’t be long.’_ Sam would be proven wrong.

Dean turned back to Scarlett. “It should be much longer. My brother called help and had been noted that you are with me and just had a baby.”

She nodded. She had finished feeding the infant. “Do you mind me naming him after you?”

“Why me? You just met me a few hours ago.” Dean sat down Indian style in front of her. “I just helped you give birth.”

She shook her head. “You did more than that. You made sure I was comfortable. You scarified your jacket and your flannel button down to support my back. You even stripped off your shirt to make sure he was warm. Most importantly, you kept me calm. If you hadn’t done that I would have been flipping out and panicking.”

“What are you going to name the little guy then?” Dean ghosted his finger over the top of his head.

She looked down at him. Dean Isaiah Monroe.”

Dean smiled. “It’s a strong name.” He said as Scarlett yawned. “Hey, how about you let me hold him for a while and you try sleeping. You must be exhausted. I’m not taking no for an answer. I’ll hold him. Lay your head in my lap and try to get my shut eye before we get out of here.”

She nodded and she slowly and gently transferred little Dean into Dean’s arms. Dean grabbed his jacket and Scarlett sweater as she laid her head down in his lap. He covered her with the jackets. She was out in minutes. Dean took that time to think.

 _‘Hey Cas. Please man. Show me a sign that you are hearing me. I miss you. Please, I just want to hear your voice again. I want to feel your presence again. I want go to bed knowing that my angel is watching over me like Mom always told me”_ Dean whispered to himself letting hot tears roll down his face. The boy felt Dean’s distress and began to whimper.

“Shhh, shh, little guy. It’s ok. Mommy is right there. I’m sorry I upset you.” Dean sniffed blinking away his tears.

Dean took the sweater off Scarlett’s legs and piled it into a nest like shape. He rocked Little Dean in his arms until he was sound asleep and he gently laid him inside. After about two hours of watching the little boy sleep and combing his finger through Scarlett’s hair he felt asleep.

With years of experience in sleeping lightly Dean was awoke by the sudden movement in the elevator as it lowered. He looked at his clock. He slept for two hours. It was 4:30 in the morning. He picked up the sleeping newborn and he whimpered by burrowed down in Dean’s chest. He nudged Scarlett gently. “Scarlett. It’s time to wake up. The elevator is working.” She blinked and slowly tried to get up but was too weak. “No, don’t try to move.” Dean place his free hand on waist.

When the door opened Sam rushed in. “Dean?”

“Here, take the baby.”

Sam nodded and gently took the newborn. “Paramedics are waiting. Are y’all ok?”

Dean nodded. “Scarlett’s sore, weak and tired.” Dean sat up against the wall and he stood then lifted her into his arms bridal style.

He carried her out of the elevator and early morning coworkers took the stuff leftover and Sam took the womans’ sweater and Dean’s jacket was wrapped around Scarlett and his and shirt was on the baby . Only Dean’s amulet hung from his chest. “Dean?”

“Yes?

“Thank you.”

“It was no problem. Do you want me to ride with you?”

“No, I’ll call my mom on the ride. She’s probably worried sick.” She said as Dean lowered her onto a gurney.

“Take it easy, ok?” Dean smiled. She nodded. Dean grabbed a sheet of scrap paper and a pen and wrote his number down. “If you ever need help or just wanna talk this is my number. I’m just one phone call away and I can get to your location in no time.”

“Thanks again, Dean.” She weakly smiled. “And Dean, He heard your prayer. He wanted me to let you know that. He wanted me to tell you that he’s sorry and he knows you were just trying to save the world even if it meant going against what you believe in.”

“Cas spoke to you?” Dean gasped wide eyed.

“Yeah in a dream.”

Dean smiled. “Take care, Scarlett.” Dean kissed her forehead and they rolled her away. He walked over to Sam. “What?”

“I’m surprised you weren’t flirting with her.”

“I would never do something like that to Cas.” Dean shoved his hands in his pockets.

“Wow, faithful.”

Dean shrugged. “We are driving to the motel and I’m sleeping.”

“We are taking separate cars. I borrowed a car to get here. I should probably bring it back.” Dean nodded and slide into his Impala and drove.

He sat in silence. He didn’t even turn his music on. He just kept thinking that his day was on big Murphy’s Law type day. There was a case; something was going to happen. There was an elevator; it was going to break. There was a pregnant woman; she was going to have the baby.

He was about halfway to the motel following Sam when he felt a presence. He looked over to passenger seat and Cas sat there staring out the windshield. Dean kept his eyes on the road. “I missed you.” Dean announced.

“I missed you too.” Cas answered. They still hadn’t looked at each other. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Dean answered. Dean let his right hand drop to his knee. He felt something touch his hand. He flipped his palm over and Cas snaked his hand so they could interlock their fingers. Dean looked in his peripheral vision and Cas the big smile on Cas’s face. It made Dean smile as well. He glance at Cas and their eyes connected. They stayed silent and went back to looking at the windshield and kept driving. They kept their hands intertwined the whole ride. Everything was back to normal.

                                                                                ***


End file.
